Toon Force
The Toon Force are a massive group of characters from multiple worlds in both Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon that was founded by Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, and Danny Fenton as an alliance to put an end to the war the Syndicate had begun. Originally made up of only the Nicktoons, the Toon Force expanded past the boundaries of their universe onto others, rescued endangered worlds, and even another timeline created by the Syndicate and Aku followed by an expansion project orchestrated by Jimmy. By the time the Toon Wars had ended, the Toon Force officially dissolved and returned to their respective worlds but still maintained a permanent link with one another. In the events of Toon Wars: The Final Days, the Toon Force are noticeably at their lowest as they endure the harsh challenges present in the story and abruptly forced to rejoin. Thankfully, despite their struggles, they were able to succeed even by a thread and restore reality, making it into the new Toonverse where all cartoons are able to thrive freely. Concept The concept of a crossover team similar in style to the Justice League of America or Avengers was drafted and showcased during How to train your Hero's run, but was never fully materialized up until 2017 when it was announced that Toon Wars would be made. It was planned that since the Nicktoons had met on many occasion before that they would ultimately form a team under an official name following the Nicktoons Saga. However, they would expand to other worlds and dimensions; that being Cartoon Network. History After the devastating events of the Nicktoons Saga when the Syndicate began the Toon Wars, Jimmy Neutron proposed an idea to Timmy and Danny about an alliance with their old friends to put a stop to it in hopes that other worlds would join them, leaving no more places for the Syndicate to manipulate. This becomes the main foundation of the Toon Force and had since been sent on multiple missions throughout the series in both Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network universes. At first, the organization started out as a relatively small unit, with only so few and far between joining in from the Nicktoons Universe and only occasionally allying with those from Cartoon Network's in both the Gumball and Samurai Jack Sagas. When the Battle of Jump City and Retroville occurred, it dismantled the operations of the team from their home base. And although the Syndicate were defeated, their armies, the Toybots, were still at large. This led to the expansion and recruitment of new heroes from places like Lyvsheria (which would eventually become a core world of the Toon Force), the kingdoms of the Ghost Zone, the Irken Armada, Lakewood Plaza Turbo and many more when Jimmy Neutron attempted a second distress call across the multiverse. As a result of the massive roster introduced, Jimmy along with the other founders quickly had to implement a full-on command structure within the new organization. From there, the Syndicate, now comprised of their reserve army of 198,000,000 Toybots under the leadership of Beautiful Gorgeous, Eustace Strych, and the Yokian Fleet Commander slowly became less of an intimidating presence to the multiverse as their numbers quickly dropped after the Toon Force's first mission as a full-on organization. In addition to the liberation of Enterra Drive Yards, who developed the technologies needed to construct the Toybots and their facilities, leading to the intergalactic company to offer to work with the Toon Force indefinitely. As the war progressed, the entire foundation of the multiverse itself would be altered drastically, unofficially making the Toon Force its primary government body despite it never being their intention. Many conferences would be held in accordance to each allied world, forcing Jimmy and co. to form a council for political matters. And several deals were made with more villainous forces not in association with the Syndicate, causing many of these once evil factions to become prominent allies of the heroes themselves. Venomous, Plankton, and the Irkens being three of them, who knew that working with the Syndicate would either lead to them being betrayed, or their worlds and operations being totaled. Eventually, when the war was considered to have finally ended after 5 years worth of fighting, the Toon Force decided it was time to part ways and return to their respective homes. But they were immediately brought back together in response to the Virus Attack of the Multiverse. With Jimmy Neutron missing in action, however, Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner had taken the role of leadership again without him. Famous Battles # Battle for Elmore # Second Battle of Volcano Island # Battle at Jump City and Retroville # Siege of Aku's Tower # Disabling of Toyco Invasion Fleet # Liberation of Enterra Drive Yards # Siege of Rhybloflaven # Destruction of Final Syndicate Holdouts Structure Prior to the end of the Samurai Jack Saga in the first year of the war, the Toon Force were structured traditionally like their original, less-militaristic style which dated back to the Nicktoons Unite Series. Both Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom almost always were the ones serving as leaders, even to this day. While the rest, depending on the world they lived in, led the way into battle for those unfamiliar with their environment. Together, they made a small superhero unit, but would soon come to expand into a full organization once Jimmy started his new recruitment project past the Nicktoons Universe. The absolute military the Toon Force would eventually become was not fully constructed until after the Samurai Jack Saga where entire armies of allies throughout the multiverse joined in the fight. By then, certain roles would be given depending on the member's choice and skill level. Generals, Commanders, Captains, and so fourth would be introduced when in much heated combat requiring a more organized way of handling the situation, and other more/less minor roles were added into the mix. Unlike most fictitious or realistic military/superhero teams, the Toon Force do not have a sergeant or corporal rank as they are not a full-on military company despite, in many ways, being a mixture of the two. Oddly enough, the generals serve as both founders, and Commander-in-Chief. In addition to their rankings, units would be structured as smaller divisions. If they're combined, taking their legions led by generals, they make up an army. Ranks # General/Leaders - Members who will commission and lead the army of the Toon Force. This includes the founders Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, and Timmy Turner (though he prefers serving as Captain instead of Leader). Although serving at such a high rank, the three of them would most often be the ones going out to battle among everyone else as though they were commanders. Though most of the time, Jimmy and Danny are the ones giving out an overall objective for they and the rest to follow. # Commander - Members who lead multiple divisions or companies upon receiving an order. They will tend to oversee these groups on their missions and relay orders given to them by their generals. # Captain - Members who take effective command of any certain division alongside their commander, who tend to lead more than one group at a time Units * Nicktoons Legion ** Fenton Works ** Neutron Works ** T.U.F.F. ** Wakeman Works * CN Legion ** Adventure Squad ** Lakewood Plaza ** Team Samurai ** Team Zange ** Elmore Defense * Junior Division * Secret Toon Force Locations Retroville/Toon Force Headquarters Amity Park and Fenton Works Wakeman Works Rhybloflaven and Adventure Academy Enterra Drive Yards (After Liberation of EDY) Members Leaders/Generals * Jimmy Neutron * Timmy Turner * Danny Fenton/Phantom Council * Jimmy Neutron * Danny Fenton/Phantom * Sam Manson * Plankton * Samurai Jack * Nicole Watterson * Yuki Yoshida * Anais Watterson * Professor Membrane * Nora Wakeman * Professor Utonium * Rose Quartz * Cattus the One Blade A.I. and Lab Assist * VOX * Karen * Plankton * Goddard * Jazz Fenton Main Members * El Tigre/Manny Rivera * Kitty Katswell * Jenny Wakeman * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax * Sheen Estevez * Carl Wheezer * Wanda * Chester McBadbat * AJ * Tutie * Brad Carbunkle * Sam Manson * Tucker Foley * Jack Fenton * Maddie Fenton * Wulf * Valerie Grey * Dani Phantom * Starfire * Gumball Watterson * Nicole Watterson * Yuki Yoshida * Penny Fitzgerald * Rose Quartz * Anais Watterson * Bobert * Invader Zim * Dib Membrane * Gaz Membrane Sub-Divisions * Adventure Squad ** Vambre and Prohyas Warrior (Commanders prior to Echoes) ** Cattus the One Blade (Commander) ** Familiar (Captain) ** Witchy Simone ** Bimm (Sometimes) ** Morbidia ** Gateaux ** Neddy the Mallet (Sometimes) ** Noville (Sometimes) ** Phibby Croax ** Glori * Space Pirates ** Captain Zange (Following Echoes) ** Nyando ** Plunderbite ** Professor MaBarnacle ** Jazz Fenton (Sometimes) ** Dani Phantom (Sometimes) ** Flora ** Momotaro (Sometimes) ** Firefly (Sometimes) * Team Samurai ** Samurai Jack and Ashi (Captains) ** Scotsman ** Momotaro/Hali ** Firefly ** Flora ** Scaramouche * Fenton Works ** Danny Phantom ** Jack Fenton ** Maddie Fenton ** Sam Manson ** Tucker Foley ** Dani Phantom ** Wulf ** Valerie ** Cujo * Wakeman Works ** Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 ** Noreen Wakeman ** Brad Carbunkle ** Tuck ** XJ Units * Elmore Defense ** Nicole Watterson ** Gumball Watterson ** Anais Watterson ** Yuki Yoshida ** Penny Fitzgerald * Junior Division ** Gumball Watterson ** Hali/Momotaro ** Dendy ** K.O. ** Enid ** Radicles ** Lincoln Loud ** Clyde ** Lisa Loud ** Leni Loud ** Nyando * Secret Toon Force ** Cattus ** Professor Venomous ** Glori ** Wulf ** Danny (At Times) ** Bobert ** Starfire (At Times) Trivia * The entire command structure of the Toon Force was created after Jimmy Neutron read and memorized a book named "The Essential Guide to Warfare and Tactics 101." A reference to "Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Warfare/Vehicles and Vessels." * While Plankton, Jazz, and Goddard are labeled under Lab Assist, they're often seen in the series active on the field, only staying behind when necessary. * Beforehand, the Adventure Squad were not made official members of the Toon Force up until after the Expansion Project began, leading to the creation of subgroups. ** Though the Fentons are considered a subgroup, they're mostly seen working alongside the Toon Force * Sam Manson is the only other Fenton member next to Danny on the council because she's very vocal about protecting the environment and concerned about how people will live should their homes be destroyed * The Secret Toon Force is a parody of Marvel's Secret Avengers and Star Wars: Republic Commando, having the same role as both for spec ops missions under the radar. * Though Professor Utonium hasn't been seen prior, he is on the council to speak for Townsville and contributes research and development to the Toon Force. The same can be said for Dr. Noreen and Professor Membrane * Although Timmy is a founder, he purposefully chose not to be on the council due to him being bored to death * Yuki is often represented as a spokesperson for the Toon Force, once preventing Jimmy from going to prison for insurance fraud in an episode of Toon Wars: Shorts. * Rose Quartz, despite her rather villainous background as Pink Diamond, was put on the council in order to redeem herself for her past mistakes. By the end of Toon Wars: The Final Days, she finally succeeded. Category:Toon Force Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Frozarburst Category:Samurai Jack Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Danny Phantom Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Characters Category:Organizations